Location-based systems for tracking and mapping the movements of a subject are not new. They have generated more publicity and speculation than products, but some systems are currently available. These current systems rely mainly on technologies such as global positioning system (GPS) technology, such as Locate911, GPS/911, NAVSTAR GPS, or other equivalent technologies. They can give the identity of a person, the time, and their location. But while some services work globally, without regard to network or location on Earth, others are restricted to a specific network and or specific coverage locations. Some services use such technology to provide, for example, interactive network-based driving instructions. Rather than offering a car-based satellite navigation system, such a service uses a phone, usually a cell phone, to send its GPS information periodically to a server, which then uses that information to send maps of the current location, such as a street or other locator, back to the phone. Thus a user may enter (into said device) a target location and the phone can then display and guide the user through a route to the target. Other systems may provide people with auxiliary services such as, for example, a selection of restaurants nearby.